


I Love You

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick





	

"I love you," Audrey smiles, hoping that Brooke doesn't freak out.

"Wait--you what?" Brooke asks with a blush. She did hear her, but wants to hear it again.

"I said 'I love you', Brooke." Audrey smiles again, grabbing Brooke's hand.

"I love you too, Audrey." she says, leaning in to give Audrey a kiss.


End file.
